Schule ist doof
by cold mirror
Summary: Vergangenheits-Hogwarts. Ein Überraschungstest muss geschrieben werden und Lucius merkt, was es heißt, eine Blondine zu sein.


Titel: Schule ist doof!

Autor: Cold Mirror

Fertiggestellt: Dezember 2003

Pairing: Lucius/Dumbledore?

Kategorie: Blödsinn

Beschreibung: Vergangenheits-Hogwarts. Ein Überraschungstest muss geschrieben werden und Lucius merkt, was es heißt, eine Blondine zu sein.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling blabla... bla... blablabla... sitz, blablabla...

Kommentar: Eigentlich müsste mein Schwesterlein Clo auch als Autor stehen, weil sie meine Inspiration ist. Wie haben arschviele Kassetten zusammen aufgenommen, auf denen wir Schule spielen und uns gegenseitig anschreien. ("Frau Lehrerin, ich hab was nicht verstanden!" "Ich bin ein Mann!")

**SCHULE IST DOOF**

Vergangenheits-Hogwarts. Alle Kinnas gehen fröhlich zum Unterricht.

Kinnas: LAALAALAAAAA!!! *kreisch* UAAAAAAH!! UÄÄÄHH!! DU BIST SO GEMEIN! NEIN, DU BIST GEMEIN! HALT DIE KLAPPE!

Dumbledore: Na, was ist denn hier los?

Sev: Frau Lehrerin, der blöde James hat mir an den Haaren gezogen!

Dumbledore: Nanana, James, das macht man aber nicht.

James: Ja tumma leid.

Dumbledore: Das klingt aber nicht überzeugend! Geh zu ihm hin, schüttel ihm die Hand und sag's richtig deutlich!

Sev: *kneift verschwörerisch die Augen zusammen und lässt sich mit größter Abscheu die Hand schütteln*

James: *artikuliert besonders deutlich* Ehs tuut miir laaaid!

Dumbledore: Hjaaaaaaa!! *drückt sie an sich und quetscht sie zusammen* Freundschaft ist das schööönste auf der Welt!

Sev+James: *können nicht so richtig nicken, da ihre Wangen aneinander gequetscht sind*

Dumbledore: Oh, wo ist denn eigentlich Myrte?

Tom: Die's tot.

Dumbledore: Und wieso ist das hier nicht im Klassenbuch eingetragen?

Tom: *räusper* Äh, ich meine, keine Ahnung... vielleicht ist sie... auf Klo?

Dumbledore: Naja, egal, ich hab eine Überraschung für euch!

Alle: Yaaaay!

Dumbledore: Wir schreiben einen Test!

Alle: Neeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Dumbledore: Ach, ich dachte das freut euch?! Naja, dann... machen wir eben einen Ausflug!

Alle: Yaaaay!

Dumbledore: Und zwar ins Museum! Wo ihr dann stundenlang herumgehen, bzw. rumstehen könnt, weil alle Stühle dort antik sind und man sich nicht draufsetzen darf, und wenn man mal etwas interessantes gefunden hat, dann wird es von irgendeinem Museumstypen so lange erklärt und seine Entstehung so lange beschrieben, dass man am Ende keine Lust mehr hat auch nur irgendwas, irgendwie, irgendwo anzusehen und völlig verzweifelt auf einer der endlos langen Treppen zusammenbricht, um sich hinzusetzen und einfach garnichts zu tun, aber dann ein Wärter kommt und einen wegscheucht, weil man wie irgendein Mensch aus der Gosse aussieht! *holt Luft*

Alle: Ähm... können wir nicht doch lieber den Test schreiben?

Dumbledore: Nagut! *verteilt Tests* Noch irgendwelche Fragen?

Lucius: Ich hab was nicht verstanden!

Dumbledore: Ja was denn, Lucy? Ach! Lucius Malfoy! Na, das find ich ja mal toll, dass du zum Unterricht kommst, du bist schon 43 mal als fehlend eingetragen!

Lucius: Ja ich war... krank.

Dumbledore: Ach ja, was hattest du denn?

Lucius: *fummelt an seinen Händen, durchwühlt seine Tasche, ringelt seine Haare* Ähm ähm ähm ähm ähm ähm...

Dumbledore: Was hast du denn jetzt nicht verstanden?

Lucius: Ähm... Aufgabe 1.

Dumbledore: Was genau?

Lucius: Ja da steht... *versucht zu lesen, aber scheitert dran, weil er zu lange gefehlt hat* ...ähm, also ich versteh die ganze Aufgabe nicht! Da! *zeigt auf irgendeine Stelle in seinen Test*

Sev: Ähm, da steht... "Name:"...

Lucius: Ou. Ja dann versteh ich die zweite Aufgabe nicht!

Dumbledore: Jetzt schreibt erstmal, wenn ihr was nicht wisst, lasst es einfach aus!

Lucius: Okay. *sieht seinen Test an* Ich bin fertig.

Dumbledore: Versuch doch wenigstens-

Lucius: Ah nee, hier, ich verstehe noch was nicht!

Dumbledore: *genervt* Was denn...?

Lucius: Äh hier, da steht... Errechne... so... dass es... eine Lösung... ergibt! Das verstehe ich nicht!

Sev: Du meinst F von X ist gleich vier X durch X hoch 2 plus 4...? Das ist doch popelig.

Lucy: Ähem, jaaaa genau! Also das ist doch echt für Babies! Pff, solche billigen Rechenaufgaben geben Sie uns? Das rechne ich doch nicht aus, ich bin echt zu intilli... enell... in...till... schlau für sowas!

Dumbledore: Gut, wenn du meinst, dann erhöhe ich das Niveau nur für dich und geb dir die extra Aufgabe - errechne Symmetrie-, Hoch-, Tief-, Wende- und G-Punkte und wenn ich 4 X habe, davon 8 X wegnehme, wieviele X müssen wiederkommen, damit keins mehr da ist?

Lucius: Hmm.... äh... mhhh... *wimmert* Hmm... mm... mmmm... hm... *Tränenschicht umhüllt die Augen, hält sich aber tapfer* mmöhöhö... mi... mhihi... mhhh...

Dumbledore: Weißt du... schreib einfach IRGENDWAS.

Lucius: *hört auf zu wimmern* Hakäy! *fängt an zu krickeln*

Stunden später.

Lucius: Bin feeeeeeeeeeeeertig!!!! Hier, hier!

Dumbledore: Ja... die anderen sind schon seit 5 Stunden fertig, aber egal. Mal sehen, was du so geschrieben hast. *liest* Ah ja... schön, dass du weißt, wie du heißt.

Lucius: *verlegen* Äh... das hat Severus für mich dahin geschrieben...

Dumbledore: *holt zähnefletschend Luft* Nagut, also bei der nächsten Aufgabe hast du ein Pony gemalt...

Lucius: Das ist ein Einhorn!

Dumbledore: *guckt sich den Test noch mal an* ...das hat hier aber kein Horn.

Lucius: *verschränkt die Arme* Na und? Es sind eben ein Einhorn ohne Horn!

Dumbledore: *holt schon etwas gereizter Luft* Nagut... bei der nächsten Aufgabe... hast du auch gemalt...

Lucius: Das sollen Sie sein!

Man sieht eine krackelige Figur, die aus einem dickem Kreis, mit zwei Armen, mit 11 Fingern dran bzw. 3 und 8 Finger, einem dreieckigem Kopf mit 4 Haaren und einem sehr, sehr langen Bart und drei Beinen besteht.

Dumbledore: *fängt an zu kritzeln* Lucius. Malfoy. Kann. Nix. Punkt. Sechs. Minus. Hier kannst deinen Test jetzt schon wieder haben, hab zwar nicht alles durchgelesen, aber ich weiß ja, dass du strohdumm bist!

Lucius: Aber bei dieser Aufgabe bin ich mir total sicher! Da hab ich nämlich von Severus abgeschrieben!

Dumbledore: Ach! *streicht alle durch* Bei dir wird nix gewertet! Eine Kartoffel hat mehr IQ als du!

Lucius: *sieht ihn lange an* ...was heißt IQ?

Dumbledore: AHHHRG!! *zerfetzt den Test*

Lucius: Ähm... soll ich mich wieder auf meinen Platz setzen?

Dumbledore: *sabbert und bellt* Wauwauwauwauwau!!!

Lucius: *geht langsam raus*

Sev: Und? Was hast du'd'n so bekommen?

Lucius: 'N Bausparvertr- äh- meine... 'ne Sechs. Minus. Hmpf.

Sev: Hm, naja, mach dir nichts draus. In Japan wär das 'ne Eins.

Lucius: Echt? Sind die da so dumm, oderso?

Sev: Ähm, nee, aber die haben ein anderes Notensystem.

Lucius: Aha. Die sind ja dumm. Japan... das gehört doch zu den ostfriesischen Inseln, ne? Da gleich neben... Afrika oderso... das aussieht wie'n Stiefel... oder war das... nee äh... Spanien. Ne?

Sev: *Augenlid zuckt* Jahahahaaa...

...:::END:::...


End file.
